


Costumes and Covered Freckles

by AllyCatWack



Series: JeanMarco Holiday Collection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Yaoi, dorky, dorky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyCatWack/pseuds/AllyCatWack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween!! This is just a short story I decided to do purely for the reason that JeanMarco is my OTP.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Costumes and Covered Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! This is just a short story I decided to do purely for the reason that JeanMarco is my OTP.

_JeanMarco Holiday Collection: Costumes and Covered Freckles_

_~_

 

_“Come on, come on, let’s go. I swear, it’ll be fun!”_

 

That’s what Marco had told him. It will be _fun_. _What’s so fun about having my best friend abducted from me and sitting alone, feeling like an idiot?_ Jean sighed and rested his cheek in his hand, obviously bored out of his mind. He felt like an idiot because Marco convinced him to dress up in costume with him and go to Eren’s Halloween party. Jean hadn’t even wanted to go. He really didn’t want to have to deal with Eren or any of those, as Jean put it, “dickwads.” He honestly just wanted to spend a peaceful Halloween watching _Nightmare Before Christmas_ reruns with Marco before they start their horror movie binge watch and stay up all night, too scared to go to sleep. It was a yearly thing they’d started at the age of fourteen and it just became a tradition from there.

 

Jean was dressed as a zombie –original, right?- while Marco was dressed as a vampire. Jean’s costume was pretty much a last minute thing of torn up clothes that he didn’t care about and weird makeup that made him look more like he was choking than he’d been dead, considering all Marco’s mom had was a purple girly powder thing called “blush”, this didn’t even remotely look like he was blushing, it was _purple_ for Christ’s sake!

 

Marco, on the other hand, looked awesome. He’d slicked back his hair, put on all black, with a cape, put on some girly white powdery stuff, again, his mom’s, and applied that to any noticeable skin, then to finish it off, he put on fangs that looked hella real. All in all, Marco looked _amazing_.

 

Jean, at this moment, felt like leaving. Of course he didn’t want to leave Marco, but he was literally doing _nothing_ what-so-ever, not to mention he was bored out of his mind. A sigh passed from his lips once more as he thought of conclusions to his problem that didn’t involve completely ditching Marco. Though, he was beginning to think Marco ditched him. If he left, then he’d be leaving Marco, that wouldn’t be cool, however, if he stayed, he’d probably just sit there all night until the freckled male came to save him and just looked like an idiot to the people passing until then. So, Jean just did the next logical thing to him, he’d get a punch for him and Marco and use that as an excuse to scout out his friend.

 

The dual hair male stood and headed to the punch bowl, lifting an empty, red solo cup before he glanced over to the punch and cringed at the sight of it. It was a mystery drink. Jean was almost positive that Eren would have _nothing_ to do with a pill induced drink, so a bunch of the more rebellious guests most likely threw in an assortment of drugs and alcohols. The punch showed it too; it was a brownish-red, around a sort of mahogany color from all the alcohol that was mixed in with the, originally, sugary drink, not to mention the small clumps, of what could only be drugs, swimming around in it.

 

 _So, maybe not punch_ , Jean thought. _How about canned soda, canned soda works too._

 

He walked into the kitchen and headed over to the fridge before he opened it to find just what he wanted, canned soda, thankfully, it didn’t appear to be tampered with. He headed back to the crowd in the main room and sighed, realizing just how long it could take to find his freckled friend. There were too many people, how the hell did he expect to spot him in a room full of people. It would be a miracle to--.

 

“Jean!”

 

Well, hot damn, maybe miracles were possible. It was no other than Marco. He was across the room, looking around and looking beyond the crowd. From what he could see, he was looking from him. Jean smiled and walked toward him, budging through the crowd. He stopped as he watch a small group of girls walk over to him, most likely some admirers of his, knowing Marco, he probably had a lot from how sweet he was to everyone. Jean frowned, feeling a sudden agitation.

 

With his hot vampire costume and his amazing eyes, how could girls not fall for him…. _Wait, do I seriously consider my best friend hot, and with amazing eyes?_ I waved it off as me just being jealous that he had girls surrounding him and I wanted to figure out what he had that attracted them.

 

The girls began talking to him, hearts practically swirling over their heads as he replied sheepishly, rubbing the bridge of his nose –it was a nervous habit of his-. He began looking anywhere but the girls, obviously not use to having _this_ much attention. The girls called over yet another group of three and they also looked like they could swoon from the nervous, freckled male. This was irking Jean, all the girls surrounding Marco frustrated him. Marco’s eyes soon met with Jean’s and a bright smile replaced his sheepish one. He politely said his farewells and headed over to the dual haired male. Jean met him halfway and nodded to the male as a greeting.

 

“There you are, Jean. I was starting to think you’d left,” Marco chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Nope, I’d just gone to get you something to drink. Anyways, where’d Connie drag you off to? You were gone for quite a bit.”

 

When offered, Marco thankfully took the drink and smiled as he opened it and took a swig of it before he sighed happily. “Yeah, he wanted to show me something, I insisted you came too, but he told me he wanted to make it a surprise for you and make sure I feel that you’d agree to it.” He took Jean’s hand and walked him through the crowd, politely excusing himself as he barged through the crowd, moving further and further away from the herd of teenagers. They made their way down a short hall to a room on the right and when they entered, there sat all of their friends closest frineds, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Bertolt, Reiner, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Christa. They sat in Eren’s room in front of a T.V. that was playing _Nightmare Before Christmas_.

 

“There you are,” Connie exclaimed, grinning. “Marco went out twice looking for you and got all sad, thinking you left, Jean.”

 

Jean looked to Marco who was staring at Jean with wide eyes and a very light pink showed on his cheeks, just barely noticeable from the pale powder that covered his freckled skin. Jean suddenly was frowning again as he thought of something and eyed Marco’s cheeks.

 

“Things were getting too hectic out there, so we came in here and turned this on. We weren’t sure if you’d even want to join us for this, so we asked Marco and he said you should be fine with it, but we just didn’t want to deal with it out there.” As Eren spoke, Jean raised a brow, making the brunette glare a bit. “The hell’s up with that face? It makes you look more like a horse than usual!”

 

Jean scoffed and spoke. “I just never thought you’d want _me_ here.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m pretty sure Marco wouldn’t come if you hadn’t.”

 

“L-Lets just continue watching the movie,” Marco quickly interjected.

 

“I really hate having this dumb makeup on my face, I’m gonna clean it off. Marco, come with,” Jean then headed to the bathroom connected to the bedroom, Marco following suit. Once in, Jean closed the door and got a piece of toilet paper wet before he got to work on his own make up, scrubbing it off. It wasn’t until he’d finished that he noticed Marco hadn’t gotten rid of his yet, nor did he make any movements to do so.

 

“So, are you just going to leave it on all night?”

 

Marco bit his lip and looked at himself in the mirror before looking down.

 

 _Oh_ , Jean thought, realizing why.

 

Marco was tugged over and another piece of toilet paper was wetted before Jean began getting the pale makeup off Marco’s face, revealing the freckles that Jean was so use to. “I like you a lot better like this. _This_ is you.” Jean was sure he’d never seen Marco go so red, and Jean knew something wasn’t right when the thought crossed his mind about kissing his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> The next holiday shall be Thanksgiving!


End file.
